


[Podfic] How to Win a Merthur: A Case Study in Nine Parts

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Merthur is an award for being a disgustingly cute couple. Gwen and Morgana? They'll have a whole shelf-full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How to Win a Merthur: A Case Study in Nine Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Win a Merthur: a case study in 9 parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524963) by [anamuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/MP3/%5bCoffeshop%20Muffins%20Verse%5d%20How%20to%20Win%20a%20Merthur%20-%20A%20Case%20Study%20in%20Nine%20Parts.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:22:37 | 21 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%20Verse%5d%20How%20to%20Win%20a%20Merthur%20-%20A%20Case%20Study%20in%20Nine%20Parts.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:22:37 | 32 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffeeshop-muffins-how-to-win-merthur-case-study-in-9-parts).  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of "Coffeeshop Muffins" by skellerbvvt. You should listen to, or read that story first or else this won't make much sense, I'm afraid.


End file.
